Zit's Time to Pump Iron
Zit's Time to Pump Iron Speak to Franz Neckvein at The Punch Line Gym on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Velcome to my gym. I train all toons to grow big strong muscles. * Zere’s been a problem lately though, you zee. * My squat racks and heavy weights were recently lifted by ze cogs. * I need you to go and find zem and bring zem back to me. * And try not to struggle too much lifting zem with your leetle scrawny muscles. Remember to use ze legs, not ze back. Next Objective Recover Some Exercise Supplies from the cogs in Toontown Central. Return to Franz Neckvein at The Punch Line Gym on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Perfect, zese supplies look as immaculate as my perfect form when squatting a zouzand pound weight. * In fact, I recommend toons exercise in between each task zey do! * Give me ten jumping jacks right now! Vun, two, vun, two! Next Objective Jump a few times, then speak to Franz Neckvein again. * Good form, I vill give you credit. You are more impressive zan you think! * But you vill still need more training. Go out and find five cogs and terminate them. I am sure you vill be back. Next Objective Defeat 5 cogs in Toontown Central. Return to Franz Neckvein at The Punch Line Gym on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * Zis is perfect! You are a natural. * One last exercise and I vill send you on your way. * Cardio iz a gift given to us all. * Punchline Place is my favorite street zince it’s zo long. * Run down to Zundae Funnies Ize Cream, BUT NO BUYING ZE IZE CREAM! Next Objective Investigate Sundae Funnies Ice Cream on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. Return to Franz Neckvein at The Punch Line Gym on Punchline Place in Toontown Central. * You are perfect! A truly special specimen. * You must stop by again and we vill train even more. * You are free to go leetle toon, zank you for your assistance. * Get to the Toon Headquartahs! Next Objective Speak to Mata Hairy in the Toon HQ in Toontown Central. * Wow! Look at the muscles on you, NAME! * I’m not joking.. A whole lot.. * Either way, thank you for helping us establish our gym! Toons everywhere will be able to get in shape to handle tossing all these pies now! * Now onto the next task I’m dealing with. * Professor Guffaw has been working tirelessly to teach toons how to effectively laugh, and thereby make cogs laugh. * Cogs just simply can’t take a joke! * However, her jokes and lessons have been spiraling downwards lately, as her material is running thin. * Let’s give you this important task and see if you can help us in getting laugh lessons back in order! * Head on over to Professor Guffaw at Laughing Lessons on Silly Street and see what you can do. * I know you can do it! The current task ends here. The next task is "Jokey Jam".